


Zayn-duck

by snugglebugziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly, Tumblr Prompt, first time writing so im sorry if its bad lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglebugziall/pseuds/snugglebugziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine that person A wakes up one day to find that person B is nowhere to be found. However, when they head over to the bathroom, they discover that B has been turned into a duckling and is currently swimming around in the bathtub. How does A take care of their newfound duckling? What happens when/if B turns back?</p>
<p>Prompt from OTP Prompts on tumblr<br/>( http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/109643003493/imagine-that-person-a-wakes-up-one-day-to-find )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zayn-duck

Niall tosses around in bed. It is not that he is restless it is just that he _feels_ like something is missing. With his eyes closed, he flails his arms lazily across the king size bed to try and bring Zayn closer to him so he can go back to sleep but all he finds is a cold space next to him. He knows that's odd because Zayn is _never_ up before him. He thinks he must still be asleep so he opens his eyes and yeah, Zayn is definitely not there which makes him so confused. _Why is Zayn not in bed? Where is Zayn?_ Niall sits up and rubs the sleep off his eyes even though he knows it is useless because he barely had 4 hours of sleep trying to finish paperwork last night.

Niall throws the covers off his body, grabs a t-shirt sitting by the end of the bed and heads to the kitchen to get some caffeine into his sleep deprived body. He gets to the kitchen and goes to grab the necessary things to make some coffee and _of course_ he doesn't find any, Zayn and him didn't go grocery shopping for that week so they obviously ran out of coffee. _Great._ Since Niall didn't have his morning coffee he settles for some orange juice and a piece of toast. But _of course_ his toast burns and _of course_ it was the _last_ piece of bread. Since he is a big hungry he eats it like that. Niall doesn't feel happy. Not at all. He washes the burnt toast with the orange juice which _hey, it could be worse_ , he thinks like having outdated juice.

After eating his really simple and not so great "breakfast" he goes back to their room and grabs some clothes for his morning shower. After he has gathered his clothes for the day, he heads for the bathroom. He opens the door for bathroom and steps in. He opens the shower curtain and _woah. What is this?_ The bathtub is half filled with lukewarm water and there is a _duck_ swimming timidly there. Niall doesn't know what to do; he doesn't know how a duck got into their home so he decides so sit down and think. He tries to think but he can't because a tiny, brown duck is in his bathtub. It's not that he minds letting a duck use his bathtub it is just _weird_ how a duck got there.

He's been staring at the duckling swim around the huge bathtub when he realises how much he looks like Zayn. The little duckling has Zayn's same eye colour and his fur is a semi dark brown with a few golden parts of his body a golden colour and how its sort of like Zayn's eyes and _shit._ Niall's eyes widen and he thinks he has figured it all out. Niall has realised that the little duck might as well be Zayn, _his_ Zayn and it makes sense in Niall's cloudy mind. He completely forgets about taking a shower because well Zayn being turned into a duck is a big problem so his shower can wait.

Niall sits closer to the bathtub, rests his arms on the edge, puts his face on top of his folded arms and the little duck goes away because he's scared but as time passes, he sees that Niall is not a threat to him he comes closer and closer to Niall slowly. Niall doesn't do much except stay still until the _Zayn-duck_ is closer to him.

After a few minutes of closer inspection Niall confirms that yeah, the duck is Zayn or well _Zayn_ is the duck. Niall slowly and cautiously lifts his arm as to not startle the duckling. Niall drops his hand on the water carefully as to not splash the duck and starts playing with the water. _Zayn-duck_ comes closer to Niall's hand and looks at Niall and then starts making tiny splashes _with_ Niall. Niall and the duckling begin playing a splashing sort of game with Niall being extra careful as to not harm _Zayn-duck_ in any way because after all, it is still _his_ Zayn in a duck's body.

They spend their time splashing with Niall smiling and laughing while _Zayn-duck_ quacks every now and then. A few moments pass and Niall thinks _Fuck it_ so with clothes, he steps into the bathtub being careful not to step on Zayn so he sits on the edge of the bathtub with his feet in the water that way he can be comfortable since his knee was gonna hurt so much later. They spend more more time playing with each other until Niall remembers that Zayn had to eat. So Niall stands up and gets out of the bathtub and very carefully reaches for the little duckling with his hands since he doesn't want to harm his Zayn. The little duck plays hard to get by swimming away from Niall and Niall laughs because even as a duckling form Zayn is still himself. After some failed attempts at catching the little runaway, Niall finally grasps Zayn and uses a spare hand towel in one of the closets there to dry Zayn.

When Niall is finally pleased with how dry Zayn is, he places Zayn in both of his palms and goes to the kitchen to fix them something for lunch. When Niall gets to the kitchen, he places Zayn in the counter and keeps an eye on Zayn as he thinks of what to prepare for lunch. He then remembers that Zayn is a _duck_ so he has to eat what ducks eat. Niall having no experience at any kind of animals goes for his best friend; google. So he places Zayn in his hands once more and goes to the living room where his laptop should be and decides to google what ducks eat. Niall first decides to try to find out what species of duck Zayn was turned to so he googles _how to identify duckling breeds_ and after 20 minutes of inspecting Zayn and almost getting bitten by Zayn in various parts of his face, he comes to the conclusion that Zayn is a Mallard duck.

Now that he knows Zayn is a Mallard, he googles what they eat and well most of the sites there say those ducks eat plants and grains such as rice and well yeah, Niall has rice, loads of rice for his Zayn. So once again, Niall carries Zayn to the kitchen with Zayn closer to his body. He sets Zayn on the counter and makes sure he doesn't fall to the floor. Niall quickly and quietly looks for the container with rice and _Aha!_ he finds it. He heads back to the counter and opens the container with rice. He pours a couple of grains with rice and waits for _Zayn-duck_ to start eating. Zayn gets closer and starts happily nibbling on the white grains while Niall stays there to make sure Zayn doesn't wander off the counter. Niall not wanting to keep his eyes off of Zayn for too long, he makes himself some 3 minute noodles.

Zayn starts to slow down to eat so Niall throws away the leftover grains, close the rice container and puts it back on the shelve and carries Zayn to the living room leaving his leftover noodles by the sink. He sets Zayn on the rug below the center table and he lays next to him a little farther away to give Zayn some space for him to explore the living room. But Zayn doesn't want to explore, instead, he decides to waddle closer to Niall. Zayn waddles until his tiny body is a bit far away from Niall's face and Niall lays still with a small smile on his face. They stay like that for a moment just looking at each other until _Zayn-duck_ makes the first move and moves closer to Niall's face. _Zayn-duck_ just cuddles himself on Niall's chest. Niall slightly curls his body towards the duckling's tiny body and they just lay there.

They end up taking a nap on the floor. Niall shifts a bit in his sleep and he remembers Zayn is _tinier_ than him so he opens his eyes and tries not to make any sudden movements in case he accidentally squishes Zayn. After he sits up, Niall sees no sign of Zayn anywhere on the living room. Niall starts freaking out because he _fucking lost Zayn._ Niall starts to look for Zayn, looking under the sofas, under tables, even in his _shoes_ by the door; he doesn't find him. Niall goes to the kitchen and pours himself a glass of water. Just as he's drinking the water he hears small and quiet little knocks by the sliding glass patio doors in front of him and _of course Zayn would want to go outside. He's a duck._ So Niall shuffles towards the sliding doors and he sees the little troublemaker trying to go outside. As soon as Zayn sees Niall he starts quaking towards the screen door. Niall picks up the little duck and opens the screen door. He steps outside without shoes and sets Zayn on the ground while he sits on the step a couple of steps in front of the doors.

Niall watches Zayn explore the plants. He watches how the little duckling is so curious of the new setting— going from one place to another and staying there until he gets bored of it. They spend most of the early afternoon outside— Zayn exploring every single thing he sees while Niall makes sure Zayn is safe. Afterwards, Niall decides it's time to go back inside. He goes to where Zayn is and gently picks him up. He clutches Zayn to his chest and uses his index finger to pet his head as they head back inside. Niall places Zayn on the kitchen counter and grabs a tiny bowl and fills it with water in case Zayn is thirsty and places it next to Zayn. Zayn waddles to the bowl and drinks the fluid.

After satisfying his needs, Niall grabs Zayn and they head back to the living room to watch some television. Niall carefully sets himself on the couch and places Zayn on his chest while he looks for something to watch. He ends up on Animal Planet watching a documentary about sea life. After a couple of minutes the duckling starts shuffling and so Niall turns his face away from the documentary and pays attention to his Zayn. He sees a little duck waddling on his chest trying not to lose his balance, he sees a duck looking at everything with a curious look and that makes Niall think on his major problem. W _hat the fuck is he going to do. How would he explain this to their friends? How would he explain this to Zayn's family? What is going to happen to his relationship with Zayn? He can't form a family with a_ duck. He loves Zayn. Niall knows he won't ever love anyone as much as he loves Zayn.

Thoughts keep flooding his mind. Their plans for the future can't be accomplished. They can't get married, they can't for a family, it's like its a twist of fate as if life wanted them separated, Suddenly Niall starts crying which startles the duckling but instead of going away, the duckling comes closer to Nialls face and starts to softly peck his face as if it was kissing him which _fuck ok._ It is something _Zayn_ would do if he was a _human_ but he's _not_. He's a freaking _duck_. And that upsets Niall because all he wants right now is to hold Zayn, _his_ Zayn. He wishes Zayn was there to dry his tears with the pads of his thumbs, to tell him everything was going to be alright as Niall clutches on to Zayn. At this point Niall starts crying out loud. He grabs the Mallard duckling and places him where he can see him and starts talking to Zayn. He voices his thoughts to the duckling— he tells the duckling how much he wishes he could kiss him. Niall tells him how much he wants to hold him close in his arms, how much he wants to tell him all the things he didn't say.

While pouring his heart out he doesn't hear the front door unlocking, nor the keys being put in the bowl in the table by the door and he definitely doesn't hear Zayn enter the living room. He is half way telling _Zayn-duck_ how he never imagined their last kiss would be yesterday and not when they were old and wrinkly, he never imagined they would end up like _this_ with him being a duck and how much he wished he understood what he was saying. Zayn just stood by the doorway utterly confused because Niall was talking to the duck as if it was Zayn.

Zayn couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't handle Niall crying so he quietly walks to the couch and crouches next to Niall and cautiously says _Niall_. Niall remains with his eyes closed as tears continue to fall because yeah he definitely was going crazy if he was hearing the duck talk. Zayn noticing how Niall continues to cry with his eyes closed, he reaches towards Niall's tear-stained cheeks and wipes the new tears with the pads of his thumbs while repeating Niall's name for a second time. Niall feels the hand on his cheek, he _knows_ it's Zayn, he could never forget Zayn's touch but his mind tells him it must be an illusion so he remains with his eyes closed. Zayn on the other hand calls him again _Niall, babe, look at me. It's me bebz._

Niall still doesn't want to open his eyes but he needs to know if this is real so he opens one first and then sees Zayn so he opens his other eye. With both eyes now open he turns to look at Zayn and quietly and with surprise says _How did you turn back?_ Which confuses Zayn so he asks Niall what he's talking about so Niall explains his whole day about how he found Zayn as a duckling in the bathtub and how he fed him and such. Throughout the retelling of the events Zayn pays attention to what Niall was saying. After he finishes his story Niall remembers that if Zayn was a human well there was a duck on him so he turned his head back to the duck and just looked at it fondly for a moment as he patted his brown head. He voices the main question on his mind _Where were you Zee? How did a duck end up in our bathtub?_

Zayn then tells Niall how he had gotten a text saying that he needed to go to the office as soon as possible so he left the house, went to the driveway and as soon as he got to the door of his car he noticed some tiny quack coming from beneath the car. He crouched, looked under the car and noticed a tiny duck looking scared and quacking at him so he reached for the little duckling and with a bit of stretching he finally had him in his hands. He got up and saw how the little duckling was alone and scared so he tried to find the mama duck near but he couldn't find her. He felt sorry for the little guy so he went back inside the house, went straight to the bathtub and filled it midway with water.

Niall asks _Zayn Why didn't you tell me you left the house Zee? I got so worried like you never wake up before I do and I was so confused because you were gone and there was a duck in our bathtub and I thought you were a duck and I thought our plans were ruined—_

At this point Zayn reaches out for Niall, places a gentle kiss on his forehead and leaves his lips there. _He whispered Bebz, I left you a note on my side of the bed. Probably fell off the bed or summat. Sorry for scaring you babe._ He then gave Niall another kiss on his forehead. Niall, closes his eyes for a moment and well he felt stupid; the whole situation was ridiculous right from the start and it was funny to look back at now. He opens his eyes, looks at Zayn and he says _I love you Zayn. Never doubt that. I will always love you, even as a duck._ Zayn smiles too, the smile in which he has his tongue behind his teeth that Niall adores so much, says _Love you bebz_ , grabs Niall's hand that was closest to him and gives a kiss to all of Niall's knuckles while keeping eye contact with Niall.

A little quacking interrupts their moment so they both turn back to look at the little duck. The little duck still in Niall's stomach is looking at both of them. Zayn reaches out and pats the little guy's head. He smiles while he pets the duckling and he almost didn't catch Niall's _Can we keep it?_ He stops petting the duckling and looks at Niall. He wants to make sure he has heard correctly so he asks Niall what he had just said. Niall looks back at Zayn and then at the duckling and asks him again. Zayn knows he could never say no to his boy so he said a _'Course Ni_ with a soft smile. Niall smiles so wide and bright he carefully sat up being aware of the new addition to their family on top of him and as soon as he was comfortable, he presses his lips against Zayn's lips with his hands on Zayn's shoulders and Zayn's hands on his face. They separate themselves with a huge smile on their faces and _family_ in the air. This is the start of their family. Zayn looks back at the little body on Niall's lap and this is something he can get used to.


End file.
